memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Götter der Nacht
Mit Götter der Nacht geht der Mega-Crossover Destiny in die erste Runde. Der Kampf gegen die Borg erreicht eine neue Dimension! Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Jahr 2373 empfängt die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] auf dem Heimflug nach Deep Space 9 ungewöhnliche Sensormessungen. Captain Sisko ist bereit dem nachzugehen. Daraufhin stößt die Crew tief im Gamma-Quadranten auf einen Planeten, auf dem sie ein unglaublicher Fund erwartet: Die ''Columbia'' (NX-02), ein altes Warp-fünf-Schiff der Erde. Unter normalen Umständen wäre eine solche Entdeckung für alle ein erfreuliches Ereignis, aber die Wunde der kürzlichen Ereignisse – bei der zurückliegenden Mission sind aufgrund der wechselhaften Launen eines Liebenden achttausend Leben ausgelöscht worden – sind noch zu frisch und die Kriegsgefahr zu drohend, als dass sie daran wirklich Freude finden könnten. Die Untersuchung verläuft weitgehend ergebnislos. Es gibt keine Explosionsspuren an den inneren Schotten, keine Anzeichen von Beschuss oder sonst irgend ein Anzeichen dafür, wie das Schiff hierher gekommen ist. Auch gibt es keine Spur von der Mannschaft oder sonst irgend einem Mitglied der Besatzung. Frustriert über die mangelnden Fortschritte bei der Untersuchung des Wracks schlägt Jadzia Dax vor, mit den Vorbereitungen für eine Bergung des Schiffes zu beginnen. In dem Moment werden Sisko und Dax jedoch von der Defiant gerufen. Worf meldet, dass die Langstreckensensoren zwei Kriegsschiffe der Jem'Hadar entdeckt haben, die sich ihrer Position nähern. Schweren Herzens muss die Lösung dieses Rätsel vorerst zurückgestellt werden. Man will diesem Rätsel aber offiziell auf den Grund gehen. Doch der Ausbruch des Dominion-Krieges führt dazu, dass dieses Projekt für die nächsten Jahre in Vergessenheit gerät. Anfang des Jahres 2381 startet eine noch nie da gewesene Invasion der Borg in den Raum der Föderation. Vor fünf Wochen sind mehrere Kuben in Territorien der Föderation eingedrungen. Ohne jeden Hinweis auf Transwarp-Aktivität, Wurmlöcher oder sonst eine Erklärung dafür, woher sie gekommen sind. Die Sternenflotte hat den Angriffen wenig entgegenzusetzen. Alle durchorganisierten Grenzverteidigungen und Frühwarnsysteme werden in kürzester Zeit überwunden. Zu den wenigen Schiffen, die mit konventionellen Waffen überhaupt einen bescheidenen Schutz gegen die Borg darstellen, gehören die sieben experimentellen Raumschiffe der brandneuen ''Vesta''-Klasse. Aufgrund ihrer hochmodernen Waffentechnik werden diese für die Verteidigung der Kernsysteme, Sol, Vulkan, Andor und Tellar, eingesetzt. Lediglich die USS Aventine ist unter dem Kommando von Captain Ezri Dax mit einem Spezialauftrag tief im Gamma-Quadranten unterwegs. Die USS Aventine ist eines der ersten Raumschiffe gewesen, welche auf die Borg getroffen sind. Bei der Schlacht um das Acamar-System hat das Schiff mehr als ein Drittel der Schiffsbesatzung – einschließlich des Captains und des Ersten Offiziers – verloren, und so hat der Zweite Offizier Lieutenant Commander Ezri Dax, gezwungenermaßen das Kommando übernommen. Eine Woche und drei Borgangriffe später hat die Sternenflotte Ezri offiziell zum Captain der Aventine ernannt. Die Angriffe haben in Ezri Erinnerungen an Jadzias These bezüglich der Columbia geweckt, worauf sie sich ihren sieben Jahre alten Bericht ins Gedächtnis gerufen hat. Ein Warp-fünf-Schiff, das in den geschätzten zehn Jahren nach seinem Verschwinden mehr als 75.000 Lichtjahre weit gereist ist – eine Entfernung, für die die Columbia aus eigener Kraft mehr als 350 Jahre gebraucht hätte. Ezri ist der Meinung, dass die Lösung dieses Rätsels ein Schlüssel im Kampf gegen die Borg sein könnte. So überzeugt Ezri das Sternenflottenkommando davon, dass die Aufklärung des Rätsels, wie die Columbia die Galaxis ohne den Gebrauch der bekannten Antriebsmethoden durchquert hat, möglicherweise etwas Licht darauf werfen wird, wie genau den Borg dies gelungen ist. Aufgrund dieser kleinen Übertreibung – in Wahrheit kann Ezri nicht versprechen, dass es ihrer Mannschaft gelingen wird, eine schlüssige Erklärung dafür zu finden, wie die Columbia an diesen abgelegenen Ort gekommen ist, oder ob es irgendeine Verbindung zu der jüngsten Serie von Borgeinfällen gibt – befindet sich die Aventine nun im Gamma-Quadranten um diesem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Ingenieure und wissenschaftlichen Spezialisten der Aventine nehmen die Columbia genauestens unter die Lupe, trotzdem fallen die Ergebnisse eher dürftig aus. Als Dax eine dringende Transmission von Flottenadmiral Nechayev erreicht, befürchtet Ezri, die Columbia abermals aufgeben zu müssen, ohne ihr Geheimnis gelöst zu haben. Die Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich und die Aventine soll binnen Stunden ihre Bergung abschließen und zum Wurmloch zurückkehren, um sich einer Flotte anzuschließen, die die Verteidigung von Trill übernehmen soll. Schweren Herzens entscheidet Dax, sich mit der Bergung des Computerkerns zufrieden zu geben und die Daten auf dem Rückweg zu analysieren. Im Jahr 2156 kurz vor Beginn der romulanischen Kriege eskortiert die Columbia NX-02 unter dem Kommando von Captain Erika Hernandez einen Konvoi aus dem Onias-Sektor nahe der romulanischen Grenze. Das Schiff gerät dabei schon bald in einen Hinterhalt der Romulaner. Der Übermacht von sechs romulanischen Schiffen hat die Columbia wenig entgegenzusetzen. Doch damit noch nicht genug; den Romulanern gelingt es, einen Computervirus zu übertragen, und so Zugriff auf die Bordsysteme des Schiffes zu erhalten. Kurz darauf ist die Crew gezwungen, mit anzusehen, wie die zivilen Schiffe des Konvois vom eigenen Schiff zerstört werden. Zwar gelingt der Columbia die Flucht vor den Romulanern, doch ist der Preis dafür hoch: Die Explosion, welche auf das, von Chefingenieur Karl Graylock erdachte Manöver folgt, zieht die vollständige Zerstörung des Warpantriebs nach sich. Auch die Subraumkommunikation ist ausgefallen, und so muss die Crew den langen Weg nach Hause allein mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit antreten. Die USS Titan bewegt sich durch eine riesige, noch nicht kartographierte Region des Beta-Quadranten. Während Commander Christine Vale das Kommando auf der Brücke führt, spielt sich an Bord die tägliche Routine ab. Im runderneuerten Labor der Kartografie sucht Commander Xin Ra-Havreii Melora Pazlar auf. Die erst kürzlich zum Lieutenant Commander beförderte Elaysianerin drückt ihren Dank dafür aus, durch seine Ingenieurskunst noch mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und Komfort in der Stellarkartographie erlangt zu haben. Doch der Ingenieur geht noch einen Schritt weiter. Er stellt Melora in Aussicht, sie für immer von ihrem Exoskelett befreien zu können. Seine neueste Entwicklung, das so genannte Holopräsenz-System, soll ihr erlauben, auf holographischer Ebene jeden Bereich des Schiffes zu erreichen und mit der Crew zu interagieren. Dr. Ree hat derweil die unrühmliche Aufgabe, Captain Riker und seiner Frau mitzuteilen, dass ihr zweiter Versuch, ein Kind zu zeugen, erneut in einer Fehlgeburt enden wird. Deanna weigert sich jedoch, den Fötus entfernen zu lassen, was für sie lebensbedrohend werden könnte. Die ohnehin kriselnde Beziehung zwischen den beiden wird dadurch auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Als Reaktion auf ein Notsignal hat die USS Enterprise Kurs auf die Föderationswelt Ramatis gesetzt. Bei ihrer Ankunft zeigt sich jedoch, dass die Borg schneller waren. Zwar kann die Enterprise den angreifenden Kubus mit einigen Transphasentorpedos vernichten, doch Ramatis mit seiner Zivilisation von fast einer Milliarden Leben ist vollständig ausgelöscht. Einige Mitglieder der Besatzung, darunter Commander Worf und Lieutenant Choudhury sind frustriert darüber, dass die Enterprise nach wie vor als einziges Schiff der Flotte mit Transphasentorpedos ausgestattet ist. Trotzdem weist Worf noch einmal auf die Entscheidung der Admiralität hin, diese nicht in großem Maße einzusetzen, um das Risiko einer Anpassung durch die Borg so gering wie möglich zu halten. Captain Hernandez begibt sich in den Maschinenraum um die Schäden am Schiff zu begutachten. Diese übertreffen die Befürchtungen bei weitem, und angesichts der Lage lässt Hernandez nach einem Planeten der Minshara-Klasse Ausschau halten, um sich dort mit Nahrung und Wasser einzudecken und, im Idealfall, Hilfe bei der Reparatur des Warpantriebs zu erhalten. Aus einem System 11,4 Lichtjahre entfernt empfängt die Crew Signale, welche auf einen geeigneten Planeten hindeuten, doch da die Reise mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit unter normalen Umständen mehrere Jahrzehnte dauern würde, entscheidet Hernandez – ungeachtet der Problematik der Zeitdilatation –, alles aus den Impulstriebwerken herauszuholen, um annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Doch nicht alle sind mit der Entscheidung des Captains einverstanden. Vor allem unter den MACOs an Bord wächst die Unzufriedenheit. In der Stellarkartographie der USS Titan empfängt Melora Pazlar ungewöhnliche Energiesignaturen. Es handelt sich dabei um konzentrierte Impulse von Triquantenwellen aus einem anscheinend leeren Bereich elf Lichtjahre von ihrer derzeitigen Position entfernt. Triquantenwellen sind als Hinweis auf Transwarpverbindungen bekannt, und könnten somit auf Aktivitäten der Borg hinweisen. Für Captain Riker stellt dieser Umstand eine willkommene Abwechslung von seinen derzeitigen Eheproblemen dar. Im Orbit um Ramatis III ist die Enterprise mit Reparatur- und Instandsetzungsarbeiten beschäftigt. Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury vertritt die Annahme, dass Korvat das nächste Ziel der Borg sein könnte. Zwar befinden sich im Sektor ganze drei infrage kommende Ziele, doch ist Korvat das einzige, welches die Enterprise rechtzeitig erreichen könnte. Captain Picard teilt diese Einschätzung und lässt Kurs auf Korvat setzen. Gleichzeitig setzt er sich mit Admiral Nechayev in Verbindung, um sie davon zu überzeugen, die bereits dort befindlichen Sternenflottenschiffe, die USS Gibraltar und die USS Alexey Leonov, mit Transphasentorpedos auszustatten. Nechayev hält jedoch an der Entscheidung der Admiralität fest, die Transphasentorpedos nur punktuell einzusetzen. Commander Kadohata bespricht im Maschinenraum zusammen mit Lieutenant Rennan Konya, Dr. Beverly Crusher und Chefingenieur Geordi La Forge die aktuelle Situation. Nachdem die Borg bei Barolia ihr Multivektor-Patogen analysiert haben, sind die Offiziere gezwungen, über die Entwicklung neuer Waffen und Taktiken gegen die Borg nachzudenken. Konya arbeitet bereits an transphasischen Schutzschilden, doch alle anderen Ideen erweisen sich als nicht durchführbar. Kadohata ist zwar nicht begeistert, doch wenigstens muss sie dem Captain nicht komplett mit leeren Händen entgegentreten. Worf ist derweil auf dem Weg zum Holodeck um sich zu entspannen. Überraschend trifft er Jasminder Choudhury dort an. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion stellt der verärgerte Klingone fest, dass sich Choudhury keineswegs versehentlich während seiner gebuchten Holodeckzeit dort aufhält. Choudhury erklärt, dass sie von Worfs Persönlichkeit fasziniert ist und von ihm lernen möchte. Worf beginnt, sie in Mok'bara zu unterrichten. Nach einer Reise von mehr als zwölf Jahren – in der andererseits nur 63 Tage vergangen sind – erreicht die Columbia das Planetensystem, auf das die Crew all ihre Hoffnung setzt. Auf der Oberfläche können mehrere Städte ausgemacht werden. Ein Zerstreuungsfeld verhindert jedoch genauere Scans. Auch die Kommunikation oder der Einsatz des Transporters wird dadurch verhindert. Überraschenderweise bildet sich jedoch genau in dem Augenblick der Sondierung eine Möglichkeit, das Feld zu durchdringen. Hernandez ist sofort bereit, diese offensichtliche Einladung anzunehmen. Ein Team aus sechs MACOs soll zunächst die Umgebung erkunden. Nachdem diese als sicher eingestuft ist, folgt Captain Hernandez mit sechs weiteren Crewmitgliedern. Gemeinsam tritt das Team ihren langen Marsch durch einen unwirtlichen Dschungel an. Nach mehreren Stunden erreicht das Team der Columbia die äußeren Begrenzungen des Dschungels. Von dort erlangen sie einen ungetrübten Blick auf die drei Kilometer entfernte Stadt. Dort angekommen scheint es keine Möglichkeit zu geben, Zugang zu der hochtechnisierten Stadt zu erlangen. Doch schon bald ziehen Hernandez und ihre Leute die Aufmerksamkeit der Fremden auf sich. Von dem Einheimischen Inyx wird die Gruppe auf Erigol willkommen geheißen und in die eindrucksvolle Hauptstadt Axion geführt. Schließlich macht er Hernandez und ihren Leuten jedoch klar, dass die Caeliar keineswegs die Absicht haben, den Neuankömmlingen zu helfen. Ferner werden sie ihnen die Weiterreise nicht erlauben, um ihre Isolation nicht zu gefährden. Die USS Enterprise nähert sich dem Planeten Korvat. Während die Besatzung das Schiff kampfbereit macht, erhält Picard erneut Kontakt zu den Borg. Die Borg-Königin offenbart die wahren Absichten des Kollektivs: Es geht einzig und allein um die komplette Vernichtung der menschlichen Rasse. Außerdem wird ihm enthüllt, dass Korvat nur eines von fünf Zielen ist, die gleichzeitig angegriffen werden. Sofort lässt Picard einen Code-1-Alarm nach Khitomer sowie den Sternenbasen 234, 154 und 343 senden. Das Raumschiff USS Ranger der ''Nebula''-Klasse wird zusammen mit der USS Constant der ''Akira''- und der USS Arimathea der ''Centaur''-Klasse im Orbit von Khitomer in einen unbarmherzigen Kampf mit den Borg verwickelt. Der verzweifelte Kampf der drei Sternenflottenschiffe wird von den Klingonen von der Oberfläche aus verfolgt. Gouverneur Talgar zeigt sich beeindruckt von deren Kampfgeist. Nachdem das letzte Föderationsschiff durch ein kalkuliertes Kamikazemanöver den Planeten vor der Vernichtung bewahrt, kontaktiert er Kanzler Martok, um ihm vom Einsatz der Sternenflotte zu berichten. Erwartungsgemäß ist dieser hocherfreut, gibt ihm dieses Ereignis doch enormen Rückenwind gegenüber seinen Gegnern im Rat, die seiner föderationsnahen Politik ablehnend gegenüberstehen. Der Kampf um Korvat tobt bereits heftig, als die Enterprise eintrifft. Die USS Gibraltar und die USS Alexey Leonov können wenig gegen die Borg ausrichten. Die Gibraltar manövriert zwischen dem Planeten und den Angreifern und zieht somit das Feuer auf sich. Das Schiff der ''Sovereign''-Klasse kann dem nichts entgegensetzen und wird sofort zerstört. Kurz bevor die Enterprise den Angreifer mit ihren Transphasentorpedos ausschalten kann ereilt die Alexey Leonov dasselbe Schicksal. Trotz des Treffers gelingt es dem Borg-Schiff noch, einen tödlich Schuss auf die Hauptstadt von Korvat abfeuern. Commander Kadohata kann 29.000 Überlebende auf der Oberfläche ausmachen. Doch aufgrund der Vergiftung der Atmosphäre und des Wassers bleiben diesen ebenfalls nur noch maximal zweiundsiebzig Stunden bis diese ebenfalls sterben. Die Enterprise verfügt jedoch nicht über die nötigen Kapazitäten, und so schickt Picard eine Prioritätsanforderung an das Sternenflottenkommando für einen Evakuierungstransport. Weiterhin erhält die Enterprise die Meldungen zu den übrigen Kampfschauplätzen. Sternenbasis 234 und 154 sind vollständig zerstört während Sternenbasis 343 mit Erfolg von der [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur-A]] verteidigt worden ist. Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree hat die Ursache für Deannas Fehlgeburt ergründen können. Mit Bedauern teilt er ihr mit, dass sie unfruchtbar ist. Vor sechzehn Jahren ist Deanna in Kontakt mit Eichnerstrahlung geraten. Dadurch sind irreparable Schäden an ihren Eierstöcken entstanden. Eine Schwangerschaft bleibt ihr damit auch in Zukunft verwehrt und Dr. Ree empfiehlt eine radikale Hysterektomie – eine operative Entfernung der Gebärmutter. Deanna weigert sich jedoch, die vermeintlich lebensrettende Operation durchführen zu lassen. Ree sieht sich in einem Dilemma. Als Erster Medizinischer Offizier verfügt er über die Autorität, die Operation auch ohne Trois Einverständnis durchzuführen. Dass es sich um die Frau des Captains handelt, könnte jedoch problematisch werden. Unterstützung erhofft sich Ree vom Ersten Offizier des Schiffes. Commander Christine Vale redet mit Riker über die Angelegenheit. Nachdem auch er sich zunächst stur stellt, willigt er schließlich ein, mit Deanna zu reden. Hernandez und ihre Crew wollen sich nicht damit abfinden, den Rest ihres Lebens auf Erigol zu verbringen. Dr. Metzger ist es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten der Fremden zu ergründen. Ihre Körper bestehen aus Catomen – formbaren Atomen –, vergleichbar mit Nanotechnologie, nur sehr viel fortschrittlicher. Außerdem existieren die Caeliar in einer Art kollektivem Bewusstsein, der sogenannten Gestalt. Die Crew will gerade damit beginnen, ihre Flucht von Erigol zu planen, als Inyx erscheint und mitteilt, dass das Quorum – so der Name ihres Regierungsorgans – nun bereit ist, Hernandez zu empfangen. Dort wird ihr nochmals klargemacht, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen mehr darauf machen soll, ihre Heimat je wieder zu sehen. Picard versucht verzweifelt zu verstehen, weswegen sich die Taktik der Borg so schlagartig geändert hat. In seinem Gedankengang wird er unterbrochen, als Worf und Geordi den Raum betreten. Sie haben Hinweise auf den möglichen Herkunftsort der jüngsten Borgeinfälle. An den untersuchten Wrackteilen sind Spuren von Sirillium gefunden worden, die sich die Borg aller Wahrscheinlichkeit während ihres Fluges zugezogen haben. Hierfür gibt es an sich nur zwei infrage kommende Möglichkeiten: Der Rolor-Nebel, der sich allerdings weitab vom Schauplatz der gegenwärtigen Angriffe befindet, und der Azure-Nebel. Umgehend nimmt die Enterprise den Kurs zum Azure-Nebel auf. Die Präsidentin der Föderation, Nanietta Bacco, beschäftigt sich zusammen mit einem Krisenstab mit der aktuellen Lage. Dringendste Aufgabe ist die Evakuierung der Überlebenden von Korvat. Doch Verkehrsminister Iliop, ein großer berellianischer Mann, ist sehr skeptisch, dass diese noch rechtzeitig möglich ist. Die Präsidentin möchte davon jedoch nichts hören. Die Reisebehörde soll der Lösung dieses Problems die höchster Priorität zukommen lassen. Anschließend lässt sich Bacco von Admiral Leonard James Akaar, der die Nachfolge von William Ross als Verbindungsmann zur Sternenflotte übernommen hat, detailliert über die derzeitige Aufstellung der Sternenflotte informieren. Er hat jedoch keine guten Nachrichten und kann nur die jüngsten Verlustmeldungen bekanntgeben. Außerdem ist der Kontakt zu den Epsilon-Außenposten 10 und 11 abgebrochen. Da eine Evakuierung der Kernsysteme nicht in Frage kommt, stellt die Verteidigungslinie bei Regulus die letzte Hoffnung der Föderation dar. Um wirklich alle denkbaren Strategien im Kampf gegen die Borg auszuschöpfen hat Bacco Seven of Nine zu ihrer neuen stellvertretenden Sicherheitsberaterin ernannt. Die Gemüter in der Ratshalle der Klingonen sind erhitzt. Nach den Ereignissen bei Khitomer bemüht sich Martok, die Ratsmitglieder auf den gemeinsamen Kampf an der Seite ihrer Verbündeten von der Föderation einzuschwören. Das ausweglose Gefecht der drei Sternenflottenschiffe und die beeindruckende Aufopferung der USS Ranger überzeugt die anwesenden Klingonen. Nachdem Martok mit seiner Rede geendet hat, hat selbst sein schärfster Gegner, Kopek, keine Einwände, an der Seite der Föderation gegen die Borg zu kämpfen. Während der Bergung des Computerkerns der Columbia sterben plötzlich zwei Mitglieder des Außenteams der Aventine auf brutale Weise. Die anschließende Autopsie zeigt neurologische Schäden bei beiden Opfern, doch weitere Ermittlungen bleiben zunächst ergebnislos. Dafür gibt es neue Erkenntnisse, was die Reise der Columbia durch den Subraum angeht. Die Messungen weisen auf eine Art von Subraumanomalie hin. Schnell wird die Theorie aufgestellt, dass es sich dabei um ein ganzes Netz von Subraumtunneln handeln könnte. Captain Dax gibt den Befehl, den Subraumtunnel, welcher die Columbia hierher geführt hat, zu lokalisieren. In dem Moment ertönt schiffsweiter Alarm und Sicherheitschefin Lonnoc Kedair wünscht, den Captain zu sprechen. Die Sicherheitschefin berichtet von einem weiteren bestialischen Todesfall. Im Shuttlehangar des Schiffes ist Crewman Ylacam – ein Flugtechniker, betraut mit einer Routinewartung des Runabouts Seine – Opfer des unbekannten Mörders geworden. Dax beschließt, den Orbit nicht eher zu verlassen, bevor dieser gefasst ist. Die Crewmitglieder der Columbia sehen sich zur Vorbereitung eines Fluchtplans in den Städten der Caeliar um. Commander Veronica Fletcher, Lieutenant Karl Graylock und Lieutenant Kiona Thayer lassen sich von Inyx, dem Chefwissenschaftler der Caeliar, deren Großes Werk zeigen. Laut Graylock handelt es sich dabei um eine gigantische Konstruktion zur Subraumkommunikation. Die Caeliar beabsichtigen, damit Kontakt zu Zivilisationen aufzunehmen, die in der Evolution über ihnen selbst stehen. Nachdem die Crew die Ergebnisse zusammengetragen hat und alle Vorschläge auf dem Tisch liegen, entscheidet Hernandez, dass die Risiken zu groß sind und die Planungen zur Flucht eingestellt werden sollen. Doch einige ihrer Untergebenen, allen voran das Team der MACOs, arbeiten weiter an ihrer Flucht. Da Major Foyle bewusst ist, dass der Captain eine Gewaltanwendung, wie sie ihr Plan voraussetzt, nicht gutheißen wird, läuft alles auf eine Meuterei hinaus. Die Meuterei der MACOs ist in vollem Gange. Um ungestört ihrem Plan nachgehen zu können, werden Captain Hernandez, Commander Fletcher, Lieutenant Johanna Metzger und Ensign Sidra Valerian von ihren Kameraden Chefingenieur Graylock und Waffenoffizier Thayer, welche sich an der Meuterei beteiligen, gefesselt und ihrer Kommunikatoren entledigt. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg in die Caeliar-Stadt Mantilis um dort die Caeliar dazu zu bringen, ihre Apparate so einzustellen, dass einer ihrer Subraumtunnel sie nach Hause und gleichzeitig zurück in ihre Zeit bringen kann. Um ihrer Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, weist Major Foyle kurzerhand Sergeant Pembleton an, Lieutenant Thayer anzuschießen. Ohne zu zögern schießt er ihr in den Fuß. Die pazifistisch eingestellten Caeliar sind bereit, den Forderungen nachzukommen. Zwar weisen die Caeliar-Wissenschaftler darauf hin, dass die Gleichungen der Menschen unzureichend sind, führen die Modifikationen jedoch trotzdem durch. Um zu verhindern, dass die Caeliar ihre Flucht doch noch verhindern, sobald das Quorum auf deren Machenschaften aufmerksam wird, hat Foyle für ein Ablenkungsmanöver gesorgt: In einer weiteren Stadt der Caeliar kommt es augenblicklich zu einer gewaltigen Explosion, wobei Millionen von Caeliar ums Leben kommen. Nachdem der Kontakt mit der Columbia nun wieder möglich ist, lassen sich zunächst Foyle und Lieutenant Vincenzo Yacavino zusammen mit einer Caeliar-Geisel auf das Schiff beamen. Bevor jedoch weitere Gruppen an Bord gebeamt werden können, wird das Zerstreuungsfeld um Erigol bereits wieder aktiviert. Inyx informiert Hernandez über die Taten ihrer Leute und den Schaden, den sie bei ihrer Flucht angerichtet haben. Nachdem er sie von ihren Fesseln befreit hat, bietet sie den Caeliar ihre Hilfe bei der Bewältigung dieser Krise an. Nachdem sie das Quorum von ihren Absichten überzeugt hat, gelingt es ihr schnell, Sergeant Pembleton zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Im Anschluss kontaktiert sie die Columbia und weist Lieutenant Commander Kalil el-Rashad an, Foyle und Yacavino unter Arrest zu stellen. Obwohl diese Gefahr nun gebannt scheint, wird die Oberfläche von Erigol unmittelbar darauf von Erdbeben erschüttert. Laut Inyx handelt es sich um einen Rückkopplungsimpuls aus der Galaxie, die die Caeliar kontaktiert haben. Dieser Rückkopplungsimpuls verursacht eine Kettenreaktion durch die Technologien der Caeliar, wodurch das gesamte System bedroht ist. Wenig später beginnt der Hauptstern von Erigol zur Nova zu werden. Da die Columbia das System allein mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit nicht rechtzeitig verlassen kann, sieht sich Lieutenant Commander Kalil el-Rashad gezwungen, entgegen den Befehlen des Captains, die Flucht durch den geöffneten Subraumtunnel anzutreten. Axion und die übrigen Metropolen der Caeliar entpuppen sich als gewaltige Stadtschiffe, welche allesamt von der Planetenoberfläche abheben um durch mehrere sich öffnende Subraumtunnel zu entkommen. Die durch die Menschen veranlassten Modifikationen haben sich jedoch auf alle Tunnel gleichsam ausgewirkt. Da der Flug durch einen solchen instabilen Tunnel zu riskant ist, bemüht sich Inyx verzweifelt, zusammen mit dem Rest der Gestalt, diese zu stabilisieren, er befürchtet jedoch, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen werden. Die Columbia setzt Kurs auf den Subraumtunnel. Als die Crew jedoch beobachtet, dass die Caeliar zögern, die Passagen zu benutzen, halten auch sie inne. Erst als sie mit ansehen, wie Erigol auseinanderbricht und dabei die meisten Stadtschiffe zerstört werden – lediglich Axion, Kintana und Mantilis gelingt die Flucht durch die Subraumtunnel – nimmt el-Rashad den Kurs wieder auf. Doch die tödliche Strahlung innerhalb des Subraumtunnels sorgt dafür, dass alle Menschen an Bord innerhalb weniger Minuten sterben. Ähnliches spielt sich in der Caeliar-Stadt Mantilis ab. Als die Schilde der Stadt versagen, bleibt allein der geschützte Laborbereich – in dem sich auch Graylock, Thayer, Sergeant Pembleton und die Privates Crichlow, Mazzeti und Steinhauer aufhalten – von den Auswirkungen verschont. Neben den sechs Menschen gehören lediglich zwölf Caeliar zu den Überlebenden. Die Stadt verlässt den Subraumtunnel 58.961 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Zusätzlich hat sie der instabile Subraumtunnel tief in die Vergangenheit geschleudert. Der Stadt Axion gelingt es, mit relativ geringen Schäden in die normale Raumzeit zurückzukehren. Doch auch diese wurde über sechshundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert. Johanna Metzger meint, dass es den Caeliar ein Leichtes sein sollte, sie in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen. Doch diese sind nicht bereit, eine weitere Gefährdung der Zeitlinie zu riskieren. Während der Untersuchungen an Bord der Aventine erfolgt urplötzlich eine Explosion in Shuttlehangar 1, dem Ort, an dem vor wenigen Stunden Crewman Ylacam ums Leben gekommen ist. Lieutenant Oliana Mirren berichtet, dass die Seine soeben die Hangartore mit Mikrotorpedos zerschossen hat. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um den gesuchten Mörder, der das Runabout entwendet hat. Er verlässt den Orbit und öffnet mittels eines Solitonimpulses einen Subraumtunnel und setzt durch diesen seine Flucht fort. Die Aventine nimmt unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf. Beide Schiffe kehren wenig später in den normalen Raum zurück. Wie sich herausstellt, ist der Endpunkt des Tunnels im Azure-Nebel gelegen. Schnell wird von der Aventine das flüchtende Runabout lokalisiert und kann ohne Gegenwehr mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst werden. Auffällig ist, dass die Energiewerte an Bord stetig sinken. Captain Dax beschließt, an Bord des Runabouts zu beamen, um sich selbst ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen. Zusammen mit Commander Sam Bowers und zwei Mitgliedern der Sicherheit trifft sie dort auf ein fremdartiges Lebewesen, das sich als Arithon von den Caeliar vorstellt. Der Caeliar berichtet, wie er als Gefangener an Bord der Columbia gekommen ist. Nachdem die Besatzung ums Leben gekommen ist, hat er versucht, das Schiff für seine Heimreise zu benutzen. Doch die Beschädigungen waren zu groß, und so hat er den Absturz nicht verhindern können. Von der Gestalt abgeschnitten, hat er sich zunächst von der Energie des Schiffes ernährt. Nachdem er diese aufgebraucht hat, ist er in eine Art Winterschlaf verfallen. Doch mit der Ankunft der Aventine ist der Hunger in ihm erneut erwacht. Mit Bedauern gibt er zu, dass er die Energien der Crew benötigt hat, um wieder die körperliche Form anzunehmen. Das Runabout hat er gestohlen um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Nun muss der immer schwächer werdende Caeliar jedoch erkennen, dass von seiner Heimat nichts mehr übrig ist und die Gestalt verloren scheint. Bevor Dax noch weitere Fragen stellen kann, löst sich der Körper des Caeliar vor ihren Augen auf. Trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten erreicht die USS Titan die Quelle der ungewöhnlichen Energieimpulse. Dort angekommen trifft das Schiff auf eine gigantische Struktur, die Riker an eine Dyson-Sphäre erinnert und offensichtlich die Quelle der Energieimpulse darstellt. Ein erster Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme scheint erfolglos, doch bildet sich unmittelbar darauf eine Öffnung auf der Hüllenoberfläche. Groß genug für ein Shuttle, bleibt ihnen der Einsatz des Transporters weiter verwehrt. Mit dem Shuttle Mance macht sich ein Außenteam auf den Weg. An Bord befinden sich Christine Vale, Tuvok, Ensign Torvig, Deanna Troi, Dr. Ree, Sicherheitschef Ranul Keru und sein Sicherheitsteam bestehend aus Lieutenant Gian Sortollo und Chief Petty Officer Dennisar. Während des Landeanflugs bietet sich den Shuttleinsassen ein beeindruckender Ausblick auf eine ehrfurchtsgebietende und offenbar dicht bevölkerte Metropole. Außerdem empfangen sie von dort Landekoordinaten. Der Landeplatz befindet sich knapp außerhalb, doch nach einem kurzen Marsch durch die klirrende Kälte erreicht das Team die äußere Begrenzungen der Stadt. Als Commander Christine Vale jedoch zurückblickt, ist der Weg, den sie genommen haben, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Unerreichbar schwebt das Shuttle mitsamt der Landeplattform über der Oberfläche. In dem Moment nähern sich dem Außenteam drei schwebende fremdartige Lebewesen – ein Begrüßungskomitee. Eine Vertreterin des Trios weckt besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl die Tricordermessungen nicht von denen der anderen zwei abweichen, scheint es sich rein optisch um eine menschliche Frau um die Dreißig zu handeln. Die Frau begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge auf dem Planeten Neu Erigol und stellt sich als Erika Hernandez vor; früherer Captain des Erdenschiffs Columbia. Zitate Ich freue mich nie sehr darauf, dem Captain schlechte Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, aber etwas anderes scheint in letzter Zeit gar nicht vorzukommen. Er nickte.Die meisten Verspannungen haben Sie im unteren Rücken. Das muss schmerzhaft sein. Ja, sagte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Das ist es. Wenn Sie diese Verspannungen loswerden wollen, könnte ich … Ich bin verheiratet, Lieutenant. Glücklich. Ich habe drei Kinder. Konya war über ihre Reaktion amüsiert. Das ist nett. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich Ihnen ein hervorragendes Massagesalon-Programm im Holodeck empfehlen kann, wenn das helfen würde … Sir. Oh, sagte Kadohata. Sie richtete ihre Blicke auf die Turbolifttüren. Danke. Nach einem Moment fügte sie hinzu: Entschuldigung. Konya fühlte, wie sich Kadohatas Puls beschleunigte und ihre Temperatur anstieg. Aber selbst ohne seine empathischen Sinne hätte er schon sehr unaufmerksam sein müssen, um nicht ihre leuchtend rot angelaufenen Wangen zu bemerken. "Rot steht ihr gut", entschied er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|250px|Das Cover-Artwork von Martin Frei -Episode geschilderten Ereignissen. Die Haupthandlung von Götter der Nacht spielt im Februar des Jahres 2381, ungefähr sechzehn Monate nach dem Film . Die Rückblicke beginnen 2156 und gehen bis 2168.}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Caitianer, , Deltaner, Dikironium-Wolkenwesen, Efrosianer, Humanoid, Horta, Kobliade, Orioner, , , Rigelianer, Säugetier, Takarane, Tellarit, Trill, , Vulkanier, Zakdorn, Zibalianer | Kultur = Abendessen, Basketball, Captain Proton, Ehre, Frühstück, Gedankenverschmelzung, Katalanische Sonde, Kartenspiel, Kuvah'Magh, Ressikanische Flöte | Person = , , , B'Elanna Torres, Beverly Crusher, Chakotay, Charles Tucker III, , , Dax-Symbiont, Deanna Troi, , , Edward Jellico, , Erika Hernandez, , Ezri Dax, Fek'lhr, , Geordi La Forge, , , Harry Kim, Hugh, , Ian Troi, , , Jack Crusher, , , , Jean-Luc Picard, , , , , Kamin, , Katherine Pulaski, Kathryn Janeway, Kestra Troi, , Leonard James Akaar, Locutus, , Lon Suder, , Martok, , Melora Pazlar, , Miral Paris, , , , , Owen Paris, , , , , , , , , , Sariel Rager, Sean Liam Hawk, , Seven of Nine, , , Simon Tarses, , , , Taktischer Offizier, , Tobin Dax, Tom Paris, , Tuvok, , , , Wesley Crusher, William Riker, William Shakespeare, Worf, , | Schiffe = , , , , , , [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise-D]], ''Enterprise'' NX-01, , ''Vor'cha''-Klasse, , [[USS Merrimac (NCC-61827)|USS Merrimac (NCC-61827)]], ''Stargazer'', Sternenbasis 24, [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]], [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Bereitschaftsraum, Frachtraum, Frankreich, Krankenstation, La Barre, , , Quartier, Sporthalle, Taktische Station, Transporterraum | Astronomie = Acamar, Alpha-Quadrant, Badlands, , Cestus III, Delta-Quadrant, Deneva, Gaia, Narendra III, , Schwarzes Loch, Sternhaufen, , | Technik = Antigravitations-Transportschlitten, Antimaterie, Biobett, Botanik, Computer, Deflektorschüssel, Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerk, Handphaser, Hauptbildschirm, Hauptenergie, Kommandosessel, Kommandosystem, Molekularer Phaseninverter, Okularimplantat, Phase, Phasenkanone, Phasenpistole, Phaser, Phasergewehr, Photoniktorpedo, Quantenslipstreamantrieb, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Rodinium, Scanner, Schildgenerator, Subraumsignal, Tarntechnologie, Tarnvorrichtung, Thalaronstrahlung, Trägheitsdämpfer, Transparentes Aluminium, Transponder, Transporterstrahl, Transwarpzentrum, Turbolift, Verteron, Verteronknoten, Warpblase, Warpfeld, Warpgeschwindigkeit, Warpgondel, Warpreaktor, Warpspule | Nahrung = Apfel, Earl Grey, Forelle, Kaffee, Mais, Muschel, Pfefferminztee, Raktajino, Salat, Schokolade, Spinat, Synthehol, Warnog | Sonstiges = Alter Mann, Ausweichmanöver, Code, Demokratie, Dritte Flotte, Feldbeförderung, Galauniform, Gelber Alarm, Logbuch, Nummer Eins (Spitzname), Roter Alarm, Sternzeit, Taktischer Alarm }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * * * Externe Links * Catom in der Wikipedia * cs:Gods of Night en:Gods of Night Kategorie:Roman